Burroughs
'''Burroughs '''was the primary employee residence of the InGen Corporation on Isla Sorna . It served as temporary shelter for Anne during the events of Jurassic Park: Trespasser . The town itself is named after the author Edgar Rice Burroughs, and has streets named after popular literary works and authors. In addition to the locations listed here, several smaller bungalows and building frames exist. Locations Residence of John Hammond A large, gated mansion with some ancient Mayan artifacts as decoration. This impressive two-story building has some severe interior damage not shared by any other building in Borroughs. Collapsed floors, staircases, and a design inconsistent with the other buildings has led many Trespasser fans to believe that Hammond's Mansion actually predates the other buildings. Residence of Dr. Henry Wu As head geneticist on Site B, Dr. Wu lived a lavish lifestyle. A state of the art entertainment system, laundry room and garage, bedroom, kitchen, and living room, and even a backyard pool all enclosed in a piece of gated land Wu called his own exist as evidence to this fact. The Operations Center As the name suggests, this building acted as the center of operations in the town. Visitors were required to register here and there were offices for communications, animal control, and security. Its rear helipad was probably used often to get to and from Mt. Watson and the mainland. InGeneral Store This cleverly named town shop probably provided InGen employees with the basic necessities: food, drink, hygiene items, etc. The Cafe The cafe likely provided InGen employees with warm food and a social environment. Seano's Gas and Repair A gas station, repair shop, and car wash. The Plaza A small plaza modeled by Wei Ho featuring a statue that resembles E.R. Borroughs, the namesake of the town. The Generator Tower A mostly empty building near the collapsed water town. It can be assumed, based on the name, that this location served as a power generator before the town was abandoned. The Saloon Larger than the Cafe, and with bedrooms on the second floor, this building probably acted as a temporary hotel and a social environment for the exiled workers. The stairs have been damaged so the player must find another way to reach the 2nd floor. The Barracks A small house where low-level workers shared housing and a community bathroom. The Water Tower A collapsed water tower, under which an AK-47(mag) is hidden. Bungalows There are also a slew of abandoned bungalows where mid-level employees were presumably housed. Many were abandoned during construction. Basketball Court A Basketball Court located adjacent to Dr. Wu's property. Several Voice Overs were created specifically for this location, and are fired whenever Anne successfully scores a point. Streets Main Street *Residence of John Hammond *Residence of Henry Wu, Ph.D. *Saloon *Seano's Gas and Repair *The Generator Tower *The Operations Center *E.R. Borroughs Plaza Rue de Jules Verne *Bus stop *Various Bungalows *E.R. Borroughs Plaza Wells Place *The Church *Various Bungalows *E.R. Borroughs Plaza Burroughs Ct. *E.R. Borroughs Plaza Not Named *Operations Center *Barracks Extended Notes Architecture Several various styles of architecture are present in Burroughs. Some of the buildings have appear to be from an earlier time, such as the late 19th century. Others feature a more 20th century look, with concrete and mortar. Still others are prefab structures, slapped together quickly and cheaply by InGen. Raised sidewalks Several pre-released screenshots, including the loading screen for the Town, depict Borroughs with raised sidewalks. However, within the actual level the sidewalks are flush with the ground. The current theory suggests that the dinosaurs repeatedly tripped over the sidewalks, and thus the developers scrapped them. Origin The town was originally based on the Worker Village from The Lost World: Jurassic Park. During pre-production, the worker village originally had over 13 buildings, and since Trespasser was to be a tie-in with TLW: JP originally, the game developers used the original town miniatures for reference in the game; however, the film cut over half the village's structures to only four: The Operations Building (Center), Kiln House, Boarding House, and the Gas Station/Garage. Category:Trespasser canon Category:Isla Sorna Buildings Category:Isla Sorna Locations